The Garfield Show
The Garfield Show is a CGI animated television series that premiered on France December 3 2008 and premiered in the US on November 2, 2009 on Cartoon Network. English-language episodes started airing on Boomerang UK on May 5, 2009 And 2010 on Nov 15, Based on the American comic strip Garfield, the series is executive produced by creator Jim Davis, co-written and voice directed by Mark Evanier, who also wrote most of the episodes for the Garfield and Friends, and produced by the studios Dargaurd Media, Ellipsanime Productions, Ellipse Films, Dreamwall, Mediatoon, and Citel Video. The show is directed by Philippe Vidal. Plot The Garfield Show picks up, mainly, on Garfield's usual antics and frolics, usually in function of his laziness and gluttony. It focuses on his quirky misadventures, while always highlighting the fat cat's love for lasagna. Garfield lives with his owner, Jon Arbuckle, and his owner's dog, Odie, in a detached 3-story house. The premise of the show, which is comedic slapstick, lies mainly in the events of each single episode. Usually Garfield has to solve problems that he himself causes, but always tries to skive off, and actually solves them in the end. At that fact before Garfield is done it's rare for him not to get into a chase,and now you see meet Orson and Friends,this time not to get Doc Boy Farm. Episodes Season 1: 2009 1: "Pasta Wars" It's Garfield's birthday and Jon forgets about his cat's birthday. He later remembers it and makes 8 lasagnas but he's one Lasagna short. Meanwhile, an unusual type of Alien which looks like lasagna and can speak English of an Italian accent arrives on Earth. They plan to invade the Earth, but are quickly scared away by Garfield's ravenous appetite. 2: "A Game Of Cat And Mouse" Squeak and his family move in with Garfield in the morning as Jon and Odie were gone but Garfield allows Squeak's family to remain in the house on the condition that they be his servants. Jon came back but Garfield was to get the mice to leave before Jon called Rat-Tator Pest, who's hefty bill insured that Garfield would not eat lasagna for years. 3: "Perfect Pizza" Garfield gets a Pizza from Mama Meany's Pizza Palace, Vito's rival, which tastes horrible but they are putting Vito out of order through Coupons and Contests and Discounts. Can Garfield save Vito's before they go out of business? 4: "Mother Garfield" A Bluebird gets trapped from Garfield's neighbor's garage after catching a worm to eat. She leaves her 3 babies abandoned. Garfield takes care of them but the babies hatch from the eggs and call him accidentally their mother and Harry is bound to eat the birds. The first appearance of Garfield's rival Harry. 5: "Pup In The Pound" Odie gets taken to the dog pound because he's not wearing his licensed Collar. Garfield disguises as a dog to get Odie back. 6: "Odie In Love" Odie falls in love with a shower brush, but Garfield gets jealous that Odie is not paying attention to him so he throws the brush to the recycling bin without Odie knowing it. 7: "Not So Sweet Sound Of Music" Jon finds his old Accordion but Garfield doesn't like him playing it nor the very sound of it. Garfield tries to get rid of it, but in the end, the Accordion breaks but Jon gets bagpipes. 8: "Turkey Trouble" Jon accidentally orders a live turkey that causes trouble instead of a cooked turkey for dinner with Liz. Garfield disguises himself as a turkey to get rid of the real turkey. 9: "Cat Nap" Garfield and Odie see a news documentary about a villain named Silent Jack and mistakenly believe Jon, with recent tooth surgery, to be Silent Jack. Garfield and Odie team up with the mice and they do things to prevent Jon from getting in the house. When he does, he falls into a series of traps. In the end Garfield and Odie and the mice find out they were attacking Jon, but the real Silent Jack robs them. 10: "Agent X" Nermal finds a cat called "Agent X" who is a Secret Agent (But really a run away cat). Garfield gets jealous of him because Agent X tells everyone about his adventures and they all adore him so Garfield tries to prove he is a house cat named "Fluffykins" . 11: "Orange And Black" Garfield disguises as "Catzilla" for Halloween but people mistake him for the real Catzilla, a deadly creature who escaped from the zoo! 12: "Freaky Monday" Garfield and Odie get their bodies swapped by a Saturn alien when it finds out Odie is tormented by Garfield. Odie wanders off to all the people who hate Garfield without knowing they will hurt him so Garfield must protect his Body from the Neighborhood Dogs, Herman Post and the Chef. 13: "King Nermal" Nermal lives with Garfield for 10 days because his owner is out of town. Nermal fakes a leg injury and Jon fells pity on Nermal and makes Garfield and Odie do what he requests. Garfield and Odie get rid of him so they could enjoy once again. 14: "Desperately Seeking Pooky" Garfield searches for his doll Pooky after he is lost. Pooky was really stolen by a dog behind the house named Hercules. 15: "Curse Of The Were-Dog" Odie becomes a monster-dog in the middle of the night and eats lasagna for a dinner that was for a dinner for Jon and Liz. But Jon thinks that Garfield ate it. 16: "Meet The Parents" Liz introduces Jon to her parents. Liz's father (voiced by Jason Marsden) is a grumpy man. Liz's mother (voiced by Laraine Newman) has a canary named Petey. Garfield tries to eat Petey. 17: "Down On The Farm" Garfield goes to visit Jon's little brother Doc Boy. But with no TV and no pizza, Garfield shows the farm animals how to live life his way. 18: "The Pet Show" Garfield gets rejected from The Pet Show because he's too fat to enter so then Odie takes his place and competes against Nermal for lasagna. 19: "Pet Matchers" Jon and Garfield fight against watching the TV so much that they go on a TV show called Pet Matchers. 20: "Lucky Charm" Garfield gets rich after a Leprechaun gives him some good luck. Not to be confused with the cereal "Lucky Charms". 21: "Bone Diggers" Odie digs up some bones but they aren't ordinary bones. They're Brachiosaurus bones. Garfield wants to sell them to the local museum, but the museum lady wants to condemn and destroy Jon's house, so they can search for more Brachiosaurus bones. 22: "The Robot" Jon tests a cleaning robot that ruins Garfield's life. 23: "High Scale" Jon and Liz puts Garfield on a diet and forces him to exercise when a scal tell him that he's overweight. 24: "Jon's Night Out" Jon has a difficulty sleeping, so a Hypnotist puts Jon under Hypnosis making him fall asleep from the noise of a horn, but actually from Odie's bark. (Because he hears Odie before he hears the buzzer) 25: "Curse of the Cat People" Garfield and Odie get taken to another land through a magic mirror where Neferkitty (voiced by Susan Silo) and her Egyptian colony of cats live, planning their revenge on humans. 26: "Glenda and Odessa" Garfield and Odie are mistakenly accused of stealing barbecued ribs (really stolen by neighborhood pets)when they run away from Jon's twin girl cousins. 27: "It's a Cat's World" Garfield gets sucked into a parallel universe where cats act like humans and humans act like cats where he meets the human-like Garfield. 28: "Extreme Housebreaking" Garfield is enrolled on the Dr. Whipple's Pet obedience course after Jon sneakily tapes him misbehaving, but Garfield eventually discovers the doctor as a sham artist that fraudulently uses his course to launder money for himself; the doctor is then ruined when Garfield sneaks a microphone backstage when the Doctor says the public is stupid. 29: "Time Twist" When an Alien stops at a Super-Market in earth, Garfield mistakenly enters his Space Ship and travels through different planets but it becomes hard for him to survive. Note:(The space ship and the alien is very similar to Doc Brown his Flying DeLorean Time Machine from Back to the Future) 30: "Fame Fatale" Garfield switches lives with a celebrity, Sir Leo, who is also Liz's cat claiming that the life of a super star is great. Sir Leo looks just like Garfield but speaks with a British accent. 31: "Underwater World" Garfield and Odie discover talking fish in the sea. 32: "Fish To Fry" When Jon regretfully agrees to look after Liz's fish, Garfield can't resist eating them. 33: "Little Yellow Riding Hood" When Garfield, Jon, Odie, and Liz go on a picnic, Odie sneaks a Baby Wolf into the house and sends the Mom after Jon and Garfield. 34: "Time Master" Garfield finds a Pocket watch which can stop time but panics when it breaks when the time is frozen. 35: "Family Picture" Jon tries to take the "perfect family picture" for Liz's birthday present but people always come and disturb everything. 36: "Virtualodeon" Garfield discovers a new 3-D format TV channel and ends up in the TV. Jon enlists the help of a scientist to help him get out. 37: "Mailman Blues" Garfield torments the relief mailman while Herman's on vacation in Hawaii. 38: "Heir Apparent" Jon and Doc Boy might inherit his cousin's haunted estate but they must stay there longer than the other to take custody. 39: "From The Oven" When Jon accidentally makes Odie's birthday cake with ingredients from a horror movie (Garfield switches the channel by mistake from a cooking show), it becomes a Frankenstein-like monster cake. 40: "Neighbor Nathan" Odie runs away from home, sick of Garfield's cruelty towards him, but the new house he runs off to is the residence of a boy with the personality of a mad scientist named Nathan, who plans to use his new invention to transform Odie into a cockroach. Now it is up to Garfield to save Odie. 41: "History Of Dog" Garfield tells us about history of dogs. 42: "Up a Tree" Odie becomes friends with the garden's squirrels after he helps one from an accident. 43: "It's a Cheese World" Garfield tries to take Squeak and his friends to Eddie Gormand's Cheeseland, but Harry, Garfield's rival, is in charge of keeping mice out. 44: "Nice to Nermal" Nermal steals Pooky after Garfield is mean to him, and Garfield must be nice to Nermal to get Pooky back. 45: "Out on a Limb" Garfield, Odie, Nermal and Jon get stuck in a tree so they try to get help. 46: "Super Me" Garfield becomes a superhero so Nermal might reward him with food but then he stumbles upon a real superhero and real bank robbers 47: "Mastermind" Garfield gets a device that reads people's minds and saves the world from Pizza-Craving Aliens by reading their brain. 48: "The Amazing Flying Dog" Odie dreams that he's a super-dog who can fly. 49: "The Last Word" Nermal bets Garfield he can`t last an hour without eating so when Garfield takes the challenge he feels horrible to not to eat less than one hour. 50: "Iceman" Garfield helps Oga, the ice cream lady, find a prehistoric mate. 51: "Caroling Capers" After hearing children go door to door singing carols on TV, Garfield tries to go around singing carols for food, but all of his attempts are futile. 52: "T3000" (Series Finale) Garfield helps the dog catchers defeat the robotic dog catcher. Season 2: 2010 53. Meet the Orson and Friends Garfield,odie and jon doc boy now you meet orson friends 54. Dog Pound Break Garfield And orson friends escape the pound before spotlights and the dogs catchers 55. Chef Orson jon and odie eddie the chef i can,t progam tv Garfield helps chef orson saves the progam 56. Vacation Road Garfield friends airport the travel vaction in new york orson friends welcome the hotel pets 57.Racers Grand Prix Garfield,orson and friends see tv cup racetrack helps garfield win the race 58. Tickled Nermal when jon tickles nermal to but,s look out t3000 anti tickles Garfield,odie and nermal sneaky motor and the caught 59. Top Pig Garfield, jon and orson now helps Garfield,odie and orson get to car save the doc boy, wade and jon 60. Runaway Train Garfield,orson and Friends down subway the Train Jon helps active Train electronic,save the Friends and we to go Home 61.Garfield Alone Garfield,odie and orson play friends but jon well be crazy travel named paris france odie and call squeak and liz to get jon back 62.Cowboys on The Range Garfield,odie jon story old west DogsBits Gulch Sherifff Garfield and Odie Jon Kanatina jon named bandits Dogscatchers helps Garfield We,ll Back The Gulch stops bandits save the Gulch west 63.Pig In The City Garfield,odie and orson jon Gotta go the city squeak but when Mama Meany,s Pigs Palace Look out For Mama Meanys Garfield helps stop machine save the odie and orson before coming jon we,ll back the home Threat of the Space Lasagna There is a video game based on the Garfield show episode "Pasta Wars". It is about Garfield, Odie, and Squeak having to fight the alien talking lasagna who want to take over the world. There are also mini-games. The platform for the game is Wii. The player chooses whether to play as Garfield and stop the space lasagna from taking over the world (like they intended to in the Tv show episode) and also fight the mind-controlled mice who are Squeak's family, or the player chooses to play as the space lasagna and work against Garfield who is trying to stop their plans. Cast * Frank Welker - Garfield, Eddie Gourmand , Various * Gregg Berger - Odie, Squeak, Harry, Various * Wally Wingert - Jon Arbuckle,Herman Post * Audrey Wasilewski - Arlene,Newscaster * Jason Marsden - Nermal, Luigi, Vito,Liz's father, Various * Laura Summer - Drusilla & Minerva the twins, Various * Julie Payne - Dr. Liz Wilson * Arnold Schwarzenegger - T3000,Doublerman . Guest cast * Melissa Disney - Wade Duck,Lanolin * June Foray - Hercules,Mr Leo * Stan Freberg - Dr Whipple,Fluffykins * David Lander - Doc Boy Arbuckle, Rock Oil * Rodger Bumpass - Roy Rooster * Tress MacNeille - Museum Lady * Laraine Newman - Bo Sheep,Liz's Mother * Jack Riley - Harvey,Orson Pig * Susan Silo - Neferkitty * Peter Sallis - Sheldon, Booker Pop Culture References and Secrets Some Garfield episodes parody famous movies, TV shows, and popular media: *The episode T-3000 is a very complicated parody of the Arnold Schwarzennegar film Terminator. The T-3000 Robot's identity, character, and name are parodies of T-9000, the Terminator Robot. The episode also includes a character named Sarah O'Connor, the exact same name of the mother of John Connor, the protagonist of the Terminator film Terminator: Salvation. The ending where the T-3000 Robot says, "I'll be back" is also a parody. *Terminator is parodied again in the episode "Fame Fatale" where there is a voice saying, "It's the Verminator!" and a line of dialogue parodying "Hasta la vista, baby" was heard that said, "Hasta la vista, vermin". *Garfield mentioned a show called "Are You Smarter than Lasagna?". This is a parody of the game show Are You Smarter than a Fifth Grader? hosted by Jeff Foxworthy. *The episode "Orange and Black" has a saber-toothed tiger named Catzilla, whose name parodies the monster kaiju Godzilla from Toho Studios. *When Odie is trapped to a coakroach-transform ray by an evil child named Nathan in the episode "Neighbor Nathan", the ray gun with Odie trapped to metal handcuffs are parodies of the James Bond film the movie Goldfinger, where James Bond is trapped to metal handcuffs with a laser firing ray gun by the villain Goldfinger. *Odie's superhero identity of a blue/red flying dog appearance are parodies of Superman from the episode "The Amazing Flying Dog" while the black female poodle who Odie imagines rescuing is a parody of Lois Lane. *The episode Pasta Wars is a title reference to Star Wars. *The way the characters from the TV shows and movies that Garfield faced in the episode "Virtualodeon" coming out of the Tv is parody on the movie The Ring. *Also in Pasta Wars, the alien talks with his leader through a hologram that is very similar to the holograms in Star Wars. *The episode "From the Oven" features a movie where a mad scientist creates a monster with chemistry is a parody of Frankenstein. *The name Freaky Monday is referencing to the movie "Freaky Friday", with similar situations. *Also in Freaky Monday, the alien says, "By the seven rings!" referencing to the Halo series. *The episode "Heir Apparant" parodied Scooby-Doo, with Garfield playing the role of Fred, Jon playing the role Shaggy, and Odie playing the role of Scooby-Doo himself. The way that Garfield unmasks the skeleton costumed person at the end is a parody of Scooby-Doo cartoon endings. *Coincedentally, Garield is voiced by Frank Welker, who also voices Fred in the Scooby-Doo series and plus both their names have the letters f,r,e, and d. *in Underwater World,Garfield asks for mustard but Odie gives him mayonais *And The episode Top Pig parodied Top Cat with name Top Orson mighty the role Spook, Wade playing the role Choo-Choo, and Booker and mighty role of Benny the Ball,Sheldon and Fancy-Fancy,Bo Sheep *Brain, Lanolin and Officer Dibble,Jon Category:The Garfield Show Category:Website